


Sending Word

by The_Rogue_Mockingjay_of_Thedas



Series: Letters of Thedas [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rogue_Mockingjay_of_Thedas/pseuds/The_Rogue_Mockingjay_of_Thedas
Summary: After months of silence, Inquisitor Eden Lavellan writes a letter to her parents summarizing her adventures thus far.





	Sending Word

_[The Inquisitor's desk is currently a mess, letters and reports piled in haphazard heaps on either side of her desk. Some letters she's shoved clean off to make room for a small vase of delicate blue flowers and an ivory halla figurine no taller than your pinky finger. In the center of the desk you see a letter that appears to have been written by Eden herself in a careful script, the letters somewhat bolder than usual, and not as elegant as how she usually writes.]_

To my parents,

You may have heard the shemlen speak of their Herald of Andraste, their Inquisitor, and all the brave things she’s done. Perhaps you have heard them say that she has become one of their “faithful”, a devout Andrastian. And perhaps my silence seems to support that.

But…none of that is true. I haven’t written because I fear what would happen if someone tracked the letter to you. There are assassins at my heels, and far too many people who would hurt our clan if only they knew where you were. I’ve been silent in hopes of protecting you.

It’s been a number of months now, and I can honestly say that I like it here. I’ve been able to help so many people and I’ve made so many new friends, seen so many wonderful new places- and some of it alongside my friends Hawke and Fenris. Varric’s been here since day one, and I can’t tell you how many times I’ve thanked the Creators for him: you’d be surprised how much difference one friend among a swarm of Chantry people could make. And the shemlen have been for the most part kind to us- our ambassador, Josephine Montilyet, has ensured that Inquisition staff don’t call us knife-ear or talk bad about me behind our backs. Our spymaster Leliana is a good woman, she scares most of the Inquisition, but she recognizes the Chantry’s corruption and hopes to change it. Our commander is the former Knight-Captain of Kirkwall, Cullen Rutherford. When I first saw him, I bolted from the room, but…he has come a long way. He is not the man he was in Kirkwall. He’s beginning to unlearn the Chantry’s and Meredith’s lies. He’s fighting his lyrium addiction, and I’m helping him. Did you know that most templars go mad or die from the lyrium? He’s a lucky man, and a good one.

There’s also Seeker Cassandra. She, alongside Leliana, helped start the Inquisition. She has been a good friend to me. She and Warden Blackwall died for me when Dorian and I were sent a year into the future at Redcliffe. (Long story; I’ll explain it in full when I see you again.) Speaking of Dorian, Melanthe absolutely adores the man. They’re constantly sassing each other, sassing everyone, and they can barely go ten minutes without playfully flirting with each other. (She’s not his type, but that’s okay. She’s dating Solas, our resident expert on the Fade, and she likes to get Dorian’s opinion on pickup lines she’s thinking about using on Solas.)

Madame Vivienne de Fer, the First Enchanter of Montsimmard and enchanter of the Imperial Court, is…rather intimidating, but she’s trustworthy. Her knowledge of magic has come in handy quite a bit, and she’s practically an unofficial advisor. It’s thanks to her, Josie, Leli, and Dorian that I don’t look like a fashion disaster at every formal event. Vivienne also helped teach me how to be a Knight-Enchanter. She’s not as detached as she seems.

I’ve also been introduced to the Trevelyan family. Deirdre in particular has been working with us as much as she can. She’s a Grey Warden mage, and she’s tough as nails. Her brother Arlen was a brave man: he sacrificed himself to get some villagers to safety when Haven was attacked. And there’s a Rivaini/Antivan woman here, her name’s Lysandra. She’s Cullen’s second-in-command, and her husband Edmund is one of Josie’s diplomats. He’s also Deirdre’s cousin.

Melanthe sometimes does work for Leliana. She’s been training as an assassin when she’s not dragging half the inner circle and Tessa across Thedas. Feyrand mostly lurks in Skyhold’s basement; the hustle and bustle of Skyhold main unnerves him, but he’s learning that not every shem is evil, and he’s made some friends. Kellan’s dating Josie. Iolanthe has befriended a Trevelyan archeress, Yara Ilaine, and city elf Sera. She, Sera, Feyrand, and an Avvar girl, Anja, cause a _lot_ of shenanigans around Skyhold (I won't lie: I've joined in on a few pranks). Maralah spends a lot of time in the library or the garden, and she's training to be a diplomat. She saved a lot of lives after Haven; she’s at least as good a healer as I am now, if not better.

I hope this letter finds you well. I have seen much in my travels, and I will see much more before this is done. I hope to tell you about it someday.

Soon, we go to Halamshiral, to attend the Orlesian empress’s peace talks. Halamshiral- the city, the home they stole from us. I will not go there and let the arrogant thieves forget what I am. When I face the imperial court, I will remind them that I am a Dalish First above all else. They will not silence me. They cannot silence our people forever. 

May the Dread Wolf never catch your scent.

Your daughter,

Nahra Ashinaya


End file.
